Criminal Fallout
by commanderpill
Summary: Six finds himself in a new world,trying to find a way back he sets up his own criminal empire to set his own kind of justice in this Place. But as his power rises players in this new world take a notice of him, soon he is caught up in another poker game and its his turn to be a player to hopefully help people. After all you cant destroy crime but you can control.
1. Chapter 1: Career Criminal

Chapter 1: Career Criminal

Courier Six, Funny how such a simple name could describe one of if not the most powerful man in post-war America. He had other names of course Demon, Monster of the West, or one of his favorites the Grim Fucking Reaper.

But those were the names his enemies would give him, his true title would always be Courier six. Its who he was who his is and who he will always be, no matter how many times he wished he wasn't. He was a legend, a god among men, able to kill entire armies with a stare. A man who once was the leader of a small nation state that rived the NCR its self, which was widely considered the most power faction in Post-war America.

But that was only for a time, because in the amount of time it took The Courier to take the Mohave he gave it away to the NCR. Many were puzzled by this others were happy and some were angry, and those angry few soon became many.

See The Courier decided to give the NCR his nation because he knew that despite there flaws they were the best chance for an actual future. Of course he made sure that when the deal was set the Mohave would be in a better position than if he just let the NCR take it over at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam.

But that wasn't the reason he began to become hated by many. See before the transaction The Courier was regarded as a hero a man of the people. He would go to each person he could and help with whatever problems they had. He was a legendary badass who would hunt down all the bad guys in the wasteland and through his purging would make it a better place.

That was until he Woke up. See in the wasteland there is no good or bad, no black and white, and certainly no happily ever after. See for a time The Courier was a bounty hunter, he believed that if he just killed all those bad guys everything would be better.

Well a man named Marko decided that this kid needed to wake the fuck up. That man showed what his actions were doing, how every time he killed a mob boss a new and worse one would show up.

He then showed the corruption in the NCR which before the incident he believed were the good guys and that they would never do something so evil. Well naturally he was wrong, he was proven this when the bounty hunters he worked with as well as the NCR politician the one funding them helped Marko kill his mentor, a entire town, and even nearly himself.

See Marko like The Courier was a legend known as The Man In Black. He was widely known as the most brutal man in the wasteland and was the most powerful mob boss in the west coast of postwar America. But as time went on he decided to end his rein of terror and live out the rest of his days retired in a small town of Frosthill.

That was until The Courier killed his brother which was the only thing he cared about in this world, and so he sent back out to meet this Courier and make him suffer for It.

But The Courier proved once again his strength and killed Marko, the traitorous bounty hunters, and ruined the career of the Corrupt NCR politician. But even after doing all this The Courier became a broken man, and going to places like The Big Empty, The Sierra Madre, and the Divide did not help. However a Trip to Zion and a meeting with The Burned Man himself help ease some of his anger at least.

Then after a while he decided that maybe just maybe things would be better if he was in charge, he was strong, smart, and very capable. With him in power maybe people could be protected,safe, secure.

Once again however he was proven wrong. Instead of making things better they eventually got worse. The enemies he spared soon came back to hunt him and many people died because of it, at one point it become to much and he nearly killed himself and if it were not for his friends he wouldn't be here.

Still he was becoming unstable and didn't know what to do. He wanted to protect these people wanted to help them but no matter what he did it always ended horribly. Either his old enemies would exact revenge or new ones who sometimes were worse than the old would come and make things even worse. He was lost and didn't know how to fix it.

That was until he thought of a solution. If he just killed his enemies then worse ones would come about, but if he let his old ones run loose they would continue their wicked ways and many would still die. But if he controlled the enemy if he was the enemy he could minimize the damage done by them.

He knew that would mean killing innocents himself but in this world in the real world they would still die, and if he had to sacrifice the few for the many then he would. So he gave the Mohave to the NCR and soon became the crime lord of Vegas.

His friends didn't agree with what he was doing however, and no matter how many times he tried to explain it to them they wouldn't listen. eventually they left, they would never rat him out because of what he did for them but they couldn't be with him anymore if he was going to do something like this.

It broke His heart.

But he couldn't stop now especially if it was working so well. Soon he wasn't just the crime lord of Vegas but all of the NCR, he had all those corrupt officials under his thumb,and he even destroyed the Syndicate the old crime group in the NCR and replaced it with his own.

Many found out about his criminal empire but lacked evidence to take him down so he was able to stay in power. But even if they disagree with him even if everyone hated him, he was still making a difference.

Crime all around the NCR was at a all time low. Laws would be passed to help the people in the NCR not just the rich but the common folk as well and people enjoyed lives of safety and comfort.

In the end this is what mattered. Sure a few innocents die every so often but it was for the greater good. He protected most people and kept all those criminals under his control so they wouldn't do anything crazy.

However There were crimes he would not allow under any circumstance, Slavery, Rape, and anything harmful to children. If anyone broke these rules not only did they have the government after them but also him and the criminal empire he built .Eventually people obeyed these rules and life under his watch was safe.

Its been 10 years since the events that made The Courier a legend he is today and he currently was in the lucky 38.

He was currently wearing Benny's old checkered suit which consisted of a Black tie, a pair of black shoes, white pants, and black gloves to hide the bullet scars that were there thanks to Marko, as well as his robotic arm curtsy of Lanius,and to top it all off he wore the lucky shades he stole from Vulpes.

He was a tall man about 6,2 was very muscular, had black hair with a smooth wave haircut as well as a rough beard, but that wasn't the only thing on his face. Several scars were present one of which were the two bullet holes left by Benny, a slash scar on his face thanks to The Judge when he first started out in bounty hunting, and finally was the burn mark on his neck which was the place his old slave symbol was for Caesars legion, that is before he burned it off.

The Courier was currently having a Cigarette while looking out of the Penthouse window in the lucky 38.

"Beautiful." The Courier or Six as he likes to be called says to myself, even after all this time the strip still impresses him. He begins to think of the first time he entered the strip when he was searching for Benny the man who shot him in the head. As he does this his mind begins to wonder and soon the smile of nostalgia turns to frown as he think of them, the memories of their time together. Six sighs to himself. " _I know why they left and I need to move on just like they have but damn it was that difficult."_ he thinks to himself.

 **BEEP**

Six jumps a little at the sudden sound from my Pip-boy, He holds it up to his face to see a message on screen that says _Urgent._ He moves His hand to press a button on the Pip-boy to answer the call ."What is it Yes Man?" Six asks irritably.

Yes-Mans face appears on my Pip-boy, a few years back Six had the brains put Yes-Man into my Pip-boy to help him on my endeavors in the wastes. Since the NCR own Vegas and He had a full detail of trusted people running the lucky 38 along with the securitrons having Yes-man here was not needed.

Instead he would serve as his own personal AI and he would help him run equipment and hack into terminals quickly. while he could do those things himself he found having Yes-Man do it was much faster. He also helps Six strategize and plan out operations, but his most useful feature is his ability to take control of any machine, Robot, or even power armor when needing an extra very powerful hand.

back to the situation at hand Yes-Man seems happy about something well more happy than he usually was. so Six hoped it was something useful, especially when he knows he doesn't like to be intruded when he was thinking in the pent house.

"Six Oh you are not going to believe this I just got the most _**WONDERFUL**_ of news!" He says very excitedly, and Six could swear if he looked closely he could see his smile widen more than it already was, which at this point he didn't even know was possible.

"Well? don't leave me in suspense." Six says getting a tab bit more irritated with his cryptic words.

"well sir thanks to Archimedes 3 we picked up a very interesting Radio frequency that I am sure will make your day!"Archimedes 3 the satellite created to be a orbital Laser now used as Vegas's communication detection device. Many would think that it would have been a difficult task to re-purpose the satellite but many forget that in the end it was still a satellite and it was originally used for communication.

So after a talk with the brains in the big empty they managed to send a couple of eyebots to space to help fix up the satellite, and after a few… failures they did eventually manage to get one up there, and now he has his own satellite to detect Radio frequencies even heavily encrypted ones.

Turning a knob on his pip-boy to the radio tab looking on the screen he see's the typical frequencies Radio new Vegas, The Mohave music station, ETC. But right now there was another frequency called "URGENT" clicking the button on the Pip-Boy it begins to play.

" _*Static* Elder Hardin on all Circle of Steel channels, we have conformation of the weapon I repeat we have conformation of the weapon. All circle of steel members are to follow this frequency I repeat all circle of steel member are to follow this frequency.*Static*"_ after that the message repeats.

Six smiles as he hears this, while he had Archimedes for a bit only he and the brains know about it, and thanks to it he now have the opportunity to take out what was really his only real enemy left.

The circle of steel have been a problem for him ever since he met the BOS. They were the ones who sent that hit squad after veronica when she tried to become a follower and have been a serious terrorist group when he had made Vegas as it's own city state.

They became even more serious when the BOS decided to make a truce to end the war with the NCR and they,along with any traditional BOS member, left to become the terrorist group they are today.

They weren't his only enemy at the time of course but as the years went on they proved the most resilient and now they were the only ones left of a bygone era,and they just gave Six there position on a silver platter.

"Well, this is a surprise Did you contact the BOS or NCR of this?" Yes-mans face appears on my screen again

"No sir! When I received the message I came immediately to you!" This makes his smile grow. While the NCR and BOS were his allies they both tend to want to capture any circle of steel members due to either sentimentality by the BOS or to help relations with the BOS by the NCR. To him he would much rather get rid of them permanently since they refuse to listen.

"Get my Vertibird ready I'm going to end this." Six doesn't wait for a reply as he equips the Elite Riot Gear, which has been slightly modified with the only real difference in the armor is that he made all the dark green color on the coat dark red.

Six walks into the elevator and goes to the roof. On the roof there was a space were his own special Vertibird resides. Truthfully it was the old remnants Vertibird since after the second battle of hoover damn they didn't really need it anymore so he took it as my own personal Airship.

Six stepped inside the Vertibird. Yes-man was already inside and as he sat down he hears his voice. "Tuck in everyone we are ready to go for a SPLENDID ride!" he straps himself in and began to wait out the trip there. People noticed the Vertibird but now a days Six used it more and more so people wont be too interested in it flying.

After all he was a Courier for much of his life and walking is a pain to do especially in the desert, so he was going to use this Vertibird as much as he can.

After a bit of waiting he reached his destination, the Vertibird lands a few miles away from the actual sight were the radio frequency is coming from. After all the circle of steel don't have Vertibirds so seeing one would only mean that one of their enemies must have found them, and Six doesn't want them to spread to the winds when he was so close at getting ride of them for good.

Stepping out of the Vertibird he pulls up the Pip-boy and contacts Yes-man."Yes-man I need you to control the Vertibird and send it back to Vegas and then use the satellite to come back to me. You should make it back to me before I reach the Circle of Steel, this walk will take a few hours to complete."

Yes-Mans face appears on the Pip-boy screen."Alrighty sir Ill be back in a jiffy!" after that Six starts on the walk to were the circle of steel resides.

After a few hours of walking he managed to reach his destination and just like he predicted Yes-man came back to his Pip-boy. hiding behind a bit of rocks Six looked over to see were the Circle of steel are hiding.

It appeared to be a old military base with a huge satellite which Six assume is what they used to make the powerful encrypted radio frequency. Around that there are several smaller buildings and a large building that is the most defended. pulling up his Pip-Boy he contacts Yes-man once more "Yes-man can you use Archimedes to scan the base?"

"No sir It seems they must have some kind of Jammier to prevent me from scanning." Six was mad at hearing this, with that Jammier in effect he wouldn't be able to can the base. Meaning that If the Circle of steel could have exits he doesn't know about allowing them to be able to escape. He was just going to have to be quick about this to make sure Hardin does not escape.

Pulling out his anti-material rifle to get a better look of the place he notices that the two smaller buildings on the right side of the base is were it looks like they keep most of their equipment and supplies. The slightly larger building on the right is were he assumes is a control center for all the robots or for the ones at least on the outside.

If there is one thing Six could say about the security of this place is that It definitively looks like it has all the remaining circle of steel members. From what he could see there are at least 35 soldiers stationed there with just as much sentry bots and Mister Gusty's. Most of them have T-45 armor which He Assumes are the knights while a few have T-51 which are most likely the paladins.

If he could sneak into the building were the control center is he could hack into the system and use their automated defenses against them. putting on a stealth boy Six begins to creep near the entrance to the base.

The entrance has several knights with laser weapons along with two sentry bots and four mark XVII laser turrets. He manages to creep past them and make his way to the control center for the robots and he takes a good look around. Inside there are a few turrets and about four different knights and one scribe. The Knights don't have power armor only recon armor so to him this should be easy.

The Room is like a maze with several control towers that connect to the sneaked behind one and grab one of the knights standing guard quickly pulling out blood nap Six stabs him in the throat to silence him before anyone notices. Six put his body away from the sight of the turrets.

Six Quickly replaced his stealth boy before it goes off as to not alert anyone and to plan next move of attack. Currently the three remaining Knights are next to the scribe two of which are helping him with something while the other one is standing in the back looking around.

He could just pull out a light in shining darkness which He had modified with a silencer to quickly kill them if it were not for the turrets on the ceiling. No matter what he did it seems that the turrets would notice him which means he will have to take them out as well.

Pulling out a light in shining darkness as well as another silenced .44 pistol Six quickly goes into VATS and target all the knights and turrets as well as the scribe. In quick succession the people in the room fall and the turrets in the room explode.

Acting quickly Six rushes to the terminals and plugs Yes-man in. "Yes-man quickly get control of the facilities security system." before Yes-man could respond however he hear a HEY from behind him. Turning around he sees a paladin with a Gauss rifle aimed at himself.

"SHIT ITS THE COURIER!" The Paladin yells into his helmet radio to notify anyone in the area. Six quickly pulls out The Blade of The East which has been modified by replacing the metal of the blade with saturnite and a repaired grip he rushes at the paladin. The paladin shoots him but misses as Six manages to roll out of the way and before The paladin could reload he swiftly slashes the giant blade across his chest piece. The Saturnite blade manages with much resistance to cut through the armor and into the flesh disemboweling the paladin.

Other knights see this from outside the building and they begin shooting at Six with heavy fire power destroying bits of the wall he was currently hiding behind. discarding the large blade Six pulls out The pulse gun and begins to return fire. "Yes-man if you could hurry it up it would be much appreciated." Six Asked as he managed to kill a Knight by cooking him in his armor with the pulse gun.

"Just give me a few more moments sir I'm almost there." Yes-man replies.

A minute goes by and more and more circle of steel members come and shoot at the building. The wall was barley holding it together as there were hundreds of holes in it. Looking out from his cover Six saw a very scary sight. A paladin holding a fat-man aimed at were he was currently at.

"YES-MAN HURRY THE FUCK UP" Six yell trying to get a shot off at the paladin. Six managed to hit him once but his armor manages to take the brunt of the force. The paladin aims the large weapon to the building as the rest of the Circle of steel members fall back away from the building and gets ready to fire. But before he does the turrets he was near shoots him turning him into ash before he could get the shot off. After that the entire compound turns into a war zone as the robots start killing the Knights and paladins.

Six stay inside the building killing the occasional Knight and after a few Minuets the shooting stops and looking outside the building all the Knights Paladins and scribes were dead. Most of the robots were killed but a few remain. relieved Six went back to the terminals to get Yes-man.

"That was SENSATIONAL wasn't it?" Yes-man says in his usual happy tone. Six just gives him a deadpan look and moves on to the main compound. The robots may have killed the ones outside but he doubted they got to the ones inside. "Alright Hardin time to end this." Six says mostly to himself as he readies The pulse gun and enter the facility.

O/o

Elder Hardin moves out of the way of his cover after destroying the last of the rouge robots. He gets up and looks around, several knights were dead along with a few scribes but most of his soldiers held up.

Hardin activates his helmets radio and contacts his men."Paladin Garvy What the fuck was that?" Hardin asks Harshly and with some bits of fear as he is almost certain of what just happen.

"Elder this is bad the Courier.. hes here what do we do?" The Paladin responds with fear in his voice.

Hardin swallows a lump in his throat and responds "The only thing we can do.. go with the plan and lure him here if you can..this ends today." Gunfire is overheard in Hardin's radio

"Alright sir" And the call was ended. Hardin sighs and looks to the remaining men in the room. "Alright looks like the plan is going into action much quicker than we thought Knights you guard the door to the room as best you can, scribes continue working on the weapon I'll stand guard and make sure you get as much time as you can." He says in a commanding voice

The Knights nod their heads and exit to guard the door to the room. One of the scribes however Nervously asks. "H-How did he manage to find us so quickly?" Hardin looks over the the scribe.

"We know he has Archimedes 3 as a communication detection device we just underestimated on how quickly he would get here but enough of that get the weapon ready it needs to be done by the time he gets here." The Scribe nods his head and gets to work

Hardin pulls out his Gauss rifle and aims it at the door. Truth be told he didn't know how well this plan would work, The Courier was a monster but he was a intelligent one. Thanks to him the circle of steel was reduced to barley even a chapters worth of people and in one fell swoop he destroyed more than half already and this plan was there last shot at beating him.

He know the circle of steel wouldn't survive after this due to how low their numbers were but if he could get rid of the courier maybe the human race wouldn't run folly with another apocalypse. He frowned as he though of how he had to get rid of the Courier and not kill him.

Killing the Courier was a task that was impossible, sure he had some close calls but it seemed if that man had the will of a monster, surviving even the most horrible of events. So There plan was not to kill him but to hopefully use the project that was inside this facility to at the very least move him to the other side of the world or at most what the project said would do.. send him to another world.

That's right another world, at first he was skeptical of it, when his scouts reported this place and what it offered he highly doubted the possibility of it, but after coming here and seeing the portal itself and what was on the other side of it he had no doubt It was true.

According to the records of this place, the facility was used to try and find ways that either replaced oil or made oil more abundant and through a process that he couldn't find, the scientists that work here created a portal to another world that provided such resources.

However upon inspection of this world it became apparent that there were creatures on it. Creatures that were black as the night but were simple to kill at first. However more and more of these creatures came all with different abilities and soon the station they tired to set up was completely wiped out. The project was to be scrapped after this but the great war happened preventing the destruction of the facility.

" _Idiots"_ Hardin thought, this to him was a prime example of the idiocy of humanity. these creatures could have overrun earth if it weren't for the robots already here destroying any creature that came from the facility. It was all the more reason his order was needed.

Hardin's thoughts were interrupted however when he heard the sounds of battle on the other side of the door. He aimed his gun at the door as a sweat drop went down from his face, after a few moments the sounds of battle stopped and for a moment all was quiet.

Suddenly however the door was Thrown open as a dead Paladin was throw through it and onto the floor. From what Hardin could see it was paladin Garvey, In the door frame was the man him self Courier Six. He was standing there with his red lenses on his elite riot gear staring at him as his giant blade was resting on his shoulders.

"So.. Hardin its been a while hasn't it." Hardin snaps out of his dazed state and stares at the Courier,He remains silent as the courier speaks again."aww don't be like that Hardin we've know each other for such a long time the least you could do is say something. After all.." He raises his blade to his side into a battle stance."This will be the last time we ever meet."

Hardin still having his rifle at six finally responds."What is there to say? You destroyed what the brotherhood stands for and became the monster we all feared you would become. I already expressed my opinions in the past I have nothing new to say."

"What the brotherhood stands for huh?" Six chuckles at this."If it weren't for me your chapter along with all of the brotherhood would be wiped out. Not that you would understand all you ever wanted was power."

"Power? Don't talk to me about power, look at yourself your the crime lord of the NCR you consort with criminals and murderers, YOU Took the Stripe from the NCR and destroyed the legion, You have all the politician and leaders of all the surviving factions under your thumb. You're a monster no better than Caesar." That ending statement got a growl from Six

"I am not Caesar. I don't have slaves or lash people on crosses, I don't rape people or believe myself better than everyone else, Everything I've done has only helped the common folk. People YOU seem to forget about in your so called righteous quest." Six spat.

"Really? I'm sure veronica would agree." This statement was the last straw for Six as he dashed forward to Hardin with his blade.

Hardin fired at six and hit its mark but it was nothing to courier SIX. He reached Hardin and sliced Hardin's forearm clean off just like Lanius did to him. Hardin held his hand in agony as the Courier stand before him ready to chop his head but before he could one of the three scribes in the room shot six with a Laser RCW. It would be the last thing the scribe does as Six turns around and slashed the man in half diagonally.

The second scribe also opens fire on Six, Six responds by rushing to the scribe and impaling him through the heart. Six discards the body and turns to the final scribe who only has a simple laser pistol and is so filled with fear he is barley even able to hold it up. Six simply stalks to the last scribe and raises his weapon but before he can even slash down Hardin with his single hand grabs Sixes shoulder tightly and throws him as hard as he can into the room with the portal.

The Scribe working quickly Goes to the console that controls the portal room and locks the door. Six quickly recovering runs to the now locked door and starts bashing at it.

The scribe begins working on the console and manages to start the portal up. Six feeling himself being pulled in looks behind him as the portal sucks him in, he grips the door as best he can as he looks through the glass window to Hardin.

"HARDIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Six yells in anger.

Hardin looks at six holding his stump and gives him a stare."Your end." he says plainly.

"DAMN YOU HARDIN. YOULL DIE FOR THIS I SWEAR IT!" Six yells before being sucking into the portal. After six is sucked in the scribe turns off the portal and all becomes quiet.

"we did it… WE DID IT HAHAHA." the scribe laughs in joy. Hardin however starts passing out from the blood loss and falls onto the console hitting a button and destroying the console.

" _self destruct activated."_ the scribe looks at Hardin with disbelief and then hate

"You stupid SON OF A-" The scribe is cut short as the entire facility is destroyed along with anything in a mile radius. All that is left is a crater with no survivors.

 **HEEEEEEEY GUESS WHOS BACK! Thats right people I have finally returned after a super duper long time.**

 **As for the reason why? Mostly because of personal things but also a bit of lazyness on my part but here we are the new and improved A DIFFERENT KIND OF HERO. Or now known as Criminal fallout.**

 **This like before will try to be a weekly thing but sometimes life may get in the way so who knows? But I will try to make it weekly.**

 **Also I know I haven't started the crossover yet but I needed to get the background work for six first so we can see how he got to remnant and also why he became the way he is.**

 **Thats all I have to say and so lets let the REWRITE BEGIN!**


	2. Chapter 2: New world

**CHAPTER 2: New world**

Six opened His eyes to the bright light of the sun, his eyes winced as he tried to cover the sun rays with his right hand. He then tried to sit up but as he did a sharp pain covers his chest and he uses his left hand to cradle it. " _f_ _uck without all that adrenaline coursing through my veins the pain is now clear as day_." He thinks Angrily

he pulls out a stimpak and injected it into his chest along with a med-X. he feels the effects immediately, he put his hand on the ground and feels the odd comforting feel of grass which confuses him. He looked down and there clear as day is nice healthy green grass, he then looked up to finally take in his surroundings and what he sees astonishes him. Trees, not shrived up black logs like in the Mojave, Not Fake artificial trees like in Vegas, not even the small alive Joshua trees out in Zion. No these were Great big green oak trees with beautiful green leafs and hard sturdy brown wood.

Six is just in aw at the sight, he looks back down to the ground to look at the grass some more. But when he does he notices something, All of his shit that was in his Pip-boy was laying on the ground. "What the fuck?" Six asked in confusion, he is just bewildered by why its all over the ground like this,even his X-01 power armor he uses on occasion is just sitting there. _"Well no use in sitting on his ass waiting for it magically appear back in the Pip-boy."_ He thinks tiredly.

he gets up and walks over to the first weapon, Big Boomer, its one of his most trusted sidearm that he uses almost in every close range engagement. he points his Pip-boy at it so that it could DE-materialize the weapon. However as soon as he does a very concerning message appears on the Pip-boy.

" _ERROR DE-Materialization has failed,Please contact Robco Customer service for assistance."_

Sixes Eye widen in shock."No no no NO. This can't be happening!" He states with Fear coming in his voice. "My Pip-boy has worked for years hell its been working for DECADES! It can't fail on me now it has to be a mistake HAS TO BE!" He Expresses. He hastily picked up Big Boomer and as he does he notices that it appears in his Pip-boy Weapons tab, he then put it back down and it just as soon as it appeared it disappears.

"FUCK" he yelled in frustration, "Great just fucking great now I have to carry this shit with me." He puts his hands on his helmet and sighs. " _Well thankfully I can carry all of it thanks to all those beautiful mutations and cybernetics in my body."_ He thinks to calm himself down. Six can carry up to 400 pounds and if the weight was to much for him he still had his power armor in the area which he was going to have wear anyway just to move it to a safer location, but for now he started to and collect all of his Items that fell onto the ground.

After some time he managed to get all of his Stuff into a very large Duffle bag he had in my inventory. He had all his weapons, Armor, Medicine,ammo, and other shit all stuffed into this one big duffle bag. Suffice to say it weighs a lot. After that Six was about to enter his Power Armor when he heared the distinct sound of rifle being prepared to fire.

Thinking quickly he pulled out a light and shining darkness and turn on VATS which thankfully still worked. As he turned around he got a good look at who his attackers are. They were 6 men and women in a uniform that consisted of a strange mask that had small eye slits that were completely white,a white sleeveless jacket that has a couple of buttons, black sleeveless jackets, pants, and finger less gloves. Finally they wore metal foot guards and boots.

Their weapons were what interested Six the most. They had rectangular rifles that were very bulky, had a clear clip and were mostly Grey except for the white metal bars on top of the rifle and the red and black part near were the guns barrel was. What was interesting about them is that not the fact that they they had a type of gun that Six had never seen before but mainly how clean and refine they looked. They didn't have that wasteland feel to it if they were either found or homemade so that means these guys have some type of way to produce, Six was going to have to see if he could interrogate one to find out more.

After his semi analysis of the group Six quickly pull the trigger to Light and Shining Darkness and quickly empty the clip aiming for 5 in the head and 1 in the leg. The first 5 fall to the ground along with the one that was shot in the leg but as they do a surprising thing happened. They had some electrical field come all around them as they fell similar of that to a stealth boy when it wears off. _"Do these guys have shields?"_ Six wondered

After they fell Six quickly rush to the guy he shot in the leg and Slam his knee into his face knocking him out cold. Looking around he notice that all of them were still breathing but as he looked closely and noticed some strange things on there body or more in fact IN their body. They all had some type of animal trait one had a dog tail, another had some antlers, hell a another one had another set of floppy rabbit ears. _"Are they vault dwellers? A new type of mutant?"_ Six tried to reason.

He began to tie them up to a tree and blind folded and gag them and after a bit of time Six began to wake the man I shot in the leg by kicking him in the leg very roughly since he is the only one who didn't gag have a but he is still was blind folded he was the guy with some cat ears. The man jolts awake due to the pain and tries to look around but can't see anything. "W-who's there?" The man asks with a stutter due to fear.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what I have to ask does so lets keep this meeting nice and simple OK?" Six replies in a calm reasonable manner.

"F-Fuck you!" the man says very weakly. Six just sigh to himself and pulled out blood nap and stabbed him right in the leg. "AAAAH" the man yells in pain, Six leaves the knife in his leg and leaned to his blind folded face so he could feel his breath on his face.

"Let me make this clear, I have 5 other people to interrogate, so I can easily just kill you and move on to the others so." Six quickly swiped the knife out of him and he squeals."Do you want to cooperate?" the man responds by spitting in my general direction but Six moved quickly enough to dodge it. _"I'm not letting that guy spit on me who knows what he has"_ Six thinks disgustedly."Hmm maybe you don't care about yourself but what about your nice girlfriend over here hmm?" Six then walked over to the female in the group and kicked her lightly which is enough to have a nice crack sound over the area signaling a rib of hers has broken. She screams in the gag.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HUMAN SON OF A BITCH!" The man furiously yells. Him saying human makes Six confirm them being mutated so he walked back over to him.

"Well that depends on you doesn't it? Do you want to play ball or do I need to break more of your friends ribs?" The man breaths heavily with anger but eventually he exhales and sags his head down and give's a small nod.

"Good. Now lets go back to what you said earlier, you called me human which means you think of yourself as something else so that begs the question." Six leaned back into his face. "what are you?" Six can tell by the way the man's face twitches that he is confused by his question but he stills answers.

"Were faunas." The man states.

"And tell me what exactly is a faunas?" Six asks

"A human that has animal traits." He states with a sense of pride. _"Well at least he likes what he is, can't tell you how many times I met ghouls who hate being what they are."_ Six thinks to himself

"Well that's interesting." Six mumbled to Himself."Well next question, why did you attack me?" Six Couldn't remember doing anything recently that would warrant a immediate attack like they did.

"You're human are you not?" The man asks.

Six chuckled at that, between the mutation, cybernetics and his constitution that rivals that of Joshua Grahams some people would debate that fact but as its stands he still was human. "It's been debated a bit but yes I am a human"

The man was confused by this response but he continues anyway."Well that's good enough for us."

 _"Hmm guess whoever this guy works for ,because they wouldn't have a uniform or guns like that if they weren't apart of any organization, wants some race war with humans._ " Six Reasoned to himself.

"So lets go back to when you all somehow survived a .45 Round want to explain that?" he didn't seem very well versed in bullet rounds but seemed to understand that it was most likely a big round so he explains. "We are the scouting party of Captain Hunter, he gathered all those with aura reserves and had us scout the area."

"What is Aura?" Six asks Confused as to what aura is. This question clearly shocks the man.

"You don't know what Aura is?" he asks with uncertainty.

"Would I be asking if I did?" The man continues to have the shocked look on his face as he answers the question.

"Aura is the manifestation of the soul which in the basic of terms is a shield that allows those to survive attacks that would normally kill someone."

 _"The soul? The hell? Did I run in to a bunch of tribals? Well they did survive the attack so there must be SOME truth in what he is saying."_

"So if it's the manifestation of the soul does that mean anyone can have one?" Six ask, Because the opportunity of having even more protection was to good to pass up.

The man nods. "Anyone can access their aura in fact everything has a aura except for the Grimm, You can access it if someone else unlocks It for you, if you train long enough or you experience a traumatic experience but the third example doesn't work all the time." He explains

Six frowned under his helmet as he knew he wouldn't be getting a Aura anytime soon "So judging by your armor and weapons you work for someone who is it?"

"The white fang, The group created for equality and getting revenge on the humans who have abused us for Centuries." Hear this Six could already tell that this man was a fanatic as he already explained what the organization for.

Six finally leaned back from the guy and stretched his back as he was leaning in that guys face for a while. "Well friend that's nice and all but I think our time together is about to end so I just have one more question for you. Where is your base that you came from." The man stills at this question but all of a sudden his cat ears twitch to attention as I think he heard something.

The man smiles as he faces Six. "I agree our time is over." His face turns into a sneer. "Die human." After he says this Six quickly move out of the way as he heared the sound of a gunshot. Six sees a man quickly sprint to him with amazing speed with a machete in the air. With his fast reaction time he pulled up blood nap and block the strike from the man.

Getting a good look at the man since they are blade locked Six could see the man has armor similar to the grunts behind him except he has a full mask that has a large red strike diagonally on the mask. Some Grey metal shoulder, knee, and thigh guards. He also had a full black jacket with clear sleeves on his arms.

"So I'm going to assume your Captain Hunter. Your fast faster than I would think you capable of."

Six can't see his face but what he says makes Six think he is sneering at him. "Shut up Human." As he says this he voice has a robotic tone to it which Six assumed means his mask has a voice filtration.

He jumps back and begins slashing at me with rapid secession. Six blocked all the strikes with just as much speed and efficient but as he blocked one strike he notice his other hand also has a machete and he tries to stab him as he did a slash. Six blocked his slash strike and use his free hand to grip his other hand before he stabs him and manages pull him to himself and grip his shoulder to try and break his arm. But before Six could Hunter quickly uses his free hand to jab at my side, He connects the hit but fails to pierce Six's armor.

Six Threw him as he pulled out a light and shining darkness and turned on VATS as He shot at him in the face area. But in a bit of surprise he manages to block 5 of the 6 shots. However he fails to block the last one and it blasts his masks. The mask doesn't crack him however as what Six assumed was his aura blocks the shot with a flash of light.

He dashes back to Six before he could reload his gun and gets a few hits in but again his armor holds it together. Blocking the strike's with blood nap he manages to stab at Six and as he fails to cut through the armor Six grabbed his arm once again and threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground with all his strength causing a small crater. As he hits the ground Six also pulled up his foot and slam it into his masks with causes the masks to break into two showing his face.

He has blue eyes and black skin, he seems young around 20 maybe he currently was gritting his teeth at Six showing his sharp K9 teeth. Six pulled his foot up to slam into his face again but he pushes Six's foot up causing me to lose balance allowing him to get back up. Six noticed that he has that electrical effect like when he shot at the grunts but his is just stuttering in some places making him think he is almost out of aura.

He then does something surprising as he turns his machetes into revolvers and begins shooting at Six. He gets a couple of shots of on Six which were absorbed into the armor. Six pulled out own Pistol and reloaded it with some AP rounds and fire at him with VATS. All hits were connected and finally his aura cracks and breaks completely, not wanting to reload Six quickly rushed to him and tackle him to the ground. He begin to punch him in the face breaking his nose and some teeth. Hunter punches in return but they weren't as hard as his strikes from before so Six just tanks the hits continuing his punches.

In a desperate attempt to get Six off he manages to grab one of his revolvers that was next to him after Six tackled him and aims it directly into Six's face. The helmet blocks the shot but it breaks a lens as it does he pushes Six off of him. He gets up and kicks Six in the rib as he tried and get up. He fell back to the ground and he goes for another kick but before he does Six threw a bunch of dirt into his eyes blinding him for a few seconds.

Getting up Six grabbed one of his arms and bend it in the other direction breaking the arm. He yelps in pain and tries to jab at Six with his only arm left but Six managed to bend his wrist using his other hand making him drop the weapon. He does a jump kick to push Six away from him making both him and Six fall down. As Six tries to get up he sees Hunter get up and do something incredibly stupid as he tries to get into Six's X01 power armor.

"I Know this is some armor as I was inspecting it while you did your interrogation. Lets see how you feel with your own weapons against you." He states confidentially. Six doesn't stop him as he opens the armor up and steps inside. "Time to die human." he moves the suit to attack Six.

Or That is what he tires to do as you can only wear power armor if you learned how to use it. When he tried to move the power armor moves to fast snapping all of his limbs with a loud CRACK. He yells in pain as he stops simply walked to the armor and opened it up, he yanked him out of the suit onto the ground. To his credit he manages to get on his knees as he faces Six for the last time.

"You'll die human I FUK…" BANG. Before he finishes his statement Six put the barrel of the Light and Shining Darkness to his forehead and turn his head into mince meat.

His mangled body falls to the ground. "idiot." Six says as he turned back around to his captive's to another annoying sight. The captives are all free as he sees reinforcements who helped get them out of their bounds. There are now 16 of them with all their guns pointed at Six. _"Well on the bright side the guy I was interrogating was dead with a bullet wound in his face as I assume the bullet I dodged earlier hit him instead."_ Six Thinks to himself.

However he noticed movement behind them which they notice to as a bunch of bushes Russel behind them some of them turn around to get assaulted by large black creatures similar in shape to death claws except for being pitch black with no tails and what appeared to be masks on their faces. They jump on top some of white fang and begin clawing at the. The ones who didn't have their aura began to bleed profusely the others who weren't pinned down shoot at the creatures as one grunts yells "BEOWOLVES" answering the question Six had as to what they were.

Taking this time to get out of here Six grabbed his duffle bag and put his weapons in it and carried it to his power hoped inside it and once inside he opened the duffle bag again and grabbed Oh Baby which has been modified with some rockets at the end of the sledge. Before he could get out of there he sees a yao guai like creature just much more fatter and with clear sleek black fur. One of the white fang who was fighting the Beowolves yells "URSA."

Facing the Ursa Six noticed it had spikes on its back and was slightly bigger than his power armor. He takes a swipe at him but he easily move out of the way since it seems to be really slow. He raised Oh Baby to the side and slam at the creatures head with all the force he could and between the power armor's increased strength, cybernetics, mutations, the sledge hammer with extra force thanks to the rockets, it causes the Ursa's head to fly off when it made contact.

Six quickly sprint away with armor as he left the sound of gunfire and screaming Going deeper into the wilderness not knowing which way to go for civilization. After some time he stopped sprinting around and looked as the coast was clear. He popped out of his armor and put Oh Baby away and decide to climb a nice tall tree to get a good look around in the area.

When he reach the top he sees trees for miles around with a clear blue sky, The sight truly is beautiful but doesn't help me him find civilization. Well his search was short live as he turned around and see a very large walled city. It was one of the largest sights he have ever seen the size of LA bone yard if the entire city was still intact.

Six getting off from his perch to get back into the power armor and run over to the city to see if he can get inside it.

After some more time wondering Six gets out of his power armor and pull out his binoculars as he looked at what seems like a checkpoint. There are guards with what Six assumed are police officers since they have badges that have VPD on it. Now Six problem is how was he going to get into here with all his stuff without causing trouble?

He managed to dismantle his power armor and put it into his duffle bag which is at its limit meaning there isn't a way he was going to put anything else into here. The bag is the reason he can't just sneak in with a stealth boy since the fucking thing is so heavy. So he was going In with a plan. Its a stupid plan for certain but its the only one he has, he currently had planted several different flash bangs all of which are on timers which will go off one by one. While the guards are trying to figure out what is going on he was going to try and sprint in with his bag and hopefully get through.

After a few moments the flash bangs go off one by one and all the guards jump and run off to investigate. Six then threw a gas grenade into the checkpoint for any remaining guards and cameras in the area and begin to sprint through with his bag as it makes a lot of noise but is drowned out by the flash bangs.

Once he was on the other side of the wall he activated a stealth boy making himself invisible. The response was immediate as several trucks worth of heavily armed grunts run at the checkpoint guns at the ready prepared for a fight. Deciding that he did not want to give them one Six moved out of the area as the last of his flash bangs go off.

Well that worked much better than Six originally thought it would. Hiding his stuff in a ally-way he pulled out his Pip-boy to mark it on his map. He hadn't looked at his Pip-boy map at first because Knew it would be useless just like when I first went to Zion because without a map the Pip-boy wont be able to monitor the area. But Oddly enough his map markers always worked even if they were just a single symbol on a empty screen.

Six marked the area at which his stuff was settled and change into Benny's checkered suit along with the lucky shades and grab a light in shining darkness and blood nap as his trusty weapons and moved on to the main street as he took a good nice look at the city. The place was beautiful, the building were all nice and smooth with no cracks or decay, there were tons of people walking in the street with cars moving each way, there was power everywhere and plenty of stores were open.

This was good this place was clearly very highly advance which could be good for Six's home but he needed to learn more information about this palace. Moving onto the side walk He talk to the first person he could and he very nice points him in the direction of the library which will be a very good place to gather info.

After some time wondering around he finally reached the library and using a stealth boy and some hacking skill on their scrolls as they call them Six accessed something called the Internet that has a HUGE wealth of information available. he spent the next few hours researching all he can about the palace.

After researching for a few hours he got a lot of valuable info about where he was at. One is apparently Six was in a alternate world called remnant and while any normal person would be in denial with that fact after seeing aliens and talking to his own brain you tend not to freak out to things anymore so Six just accepted this info and moved on.

After that he learned that he was was in 1 of the 4 kingdoms of Remnant called Vale. This place apparently is in the middle of the planet and due to a group called Hunters which are apparently soldiers who work their entire lives fighting the creatures of Grimm who want to destroy the world, of which they have the best academy for called beacon, and because of this fact they decided to not have a active military.

This however does not mean they are defenseless as their police force and S.W.A.T teams are heavily armed. Also the hunters before are also available to help the kingdom although they have no allegiance to the kingdom the hunters tend to help in the police force stopping criminals when not hunting Grimm. They are extremely well trained and tend to have trick weapons which change forms. They also tend to have their semblances which apparently are special powers that can be develop after their aura is unlocked.

Finally Vale has a close relationship with the kingdom Atlas who has the strongest military in the world. All in all while they don't have a military they still are not someone to be trifled with.

So now that he was here he need to find a way back because everyone back home NEEDS to hear about this place. But they question is how? The best way is that he needed to modify his transponder to get him home but he need resources, resources which are not easy to get in this world at least legally.

So he decide to make a plan, he could start his own criminal empire here and have all the resources he needs to not only build my transponder but when he has a way home and back here have a system already in place to get resources back home with no one here the wiser. Besides this place has a bad case of corruption and he thinks he could help fix that very very dangerous and helpful problem.

Looking up all the current criminal status of vale Six noticed how divided it was. The place had dozens of different criminal groups along with the White fang he saw back in the Emerald forest. The most wanted and powerful criminal in Vale was currently was a man named Roman Torchwick, but he was bit far off for him. But that was not enough Info for he didn't know the true specifics of the current underworld. He needed to find a info broker to find out more info and to get me some new identification so Six didn't have to sneak into every building he needed to go into.

Looking up a man named Junior who has been suspecting of Info broking but having no evidence to support this. Six finds He owns a club called Funnily enough "THE CLUB" near somewhere in the red light district. Seeing his new target Six went outside as he sees it is starting to become dawn. The street lights begin to turn on and while the street is still busy there are starting to become less people.

After a bit of walking Six managed to reach the place and look upon the building which from the outside has a guard and a line with the sound of musing coming from it. He walk to the entrance and say to myself "Lets get started."

 **THAT IS CHAPTER 2 EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **Sorry this is a week later than I promised but I decided to make this story bi weekly meaning every 2 weeks since 1 week really isn't enough as evident by the old version of this story**

 **I will most likely put out chapters sooner than that sometimes but my deadline will be every 2 weeks unless like I said life gets in the way**

 **Well other than that lets**

GET TO THE REVIEWS!

 **VGblackwing: Yep I'm back I never give up on my stories and I do hope to finish these and I got a feeling that you have a story with that statement but who am I to judge. Anyways I hope you enjoy this improve version.**

 **SilentXD7: good to see you back again man and I hope I can like always live up to the potential you see I hopefully will at least be better than my older version hopefully. As for the white fang? Well we will have to wait and see.**

 **Darkromdemon: Well glad to see I'm already doing better hope I continue to ENJOY!**

 **LT Hawkin Spartan 065: Thanks man I hope to keep your excitement going comments like yours is what keeps me going.**

 **LilBird04: Yea sorry for the long wait I know how you feel about long waits I needed time to change myself as my sin of sloth was strong but now hopefully I have over come it and you can finally not have to to wait to long.**

 **A Fan: EYYY nice to see your return I can't answer your question but I do like your return hope I can keep you interested and continue to love the story**

 **Crimson: I Hope that holy shit is for my story heheh oh well hope you enjoy.**

 **Random person: Aaa that story I'm going to update that story soon with why I went on hiatus for a while out of no ware but I will say I will continue it its just that like this story its going to go through a rewrite.**

 **Littlejason8: Goddammit Hardin indeed the stupid bastard. Never liked him.**

 **ANYWAYS I hope you all continue to like the story and please leave a review and be as BRUTAL as you want as long as it can help me improve as writer just saying "this story is shit" isn't enough and will be promptly ignored but other than that please be honest and as always**

 **IL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
